


数着心跳等待

by xixixiu



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixixiu/pseuds/xixixiu





	数着心跳等待

他注意他很久了。

李东海侧身躲在厚重的黑色窗帘后，拉开一条缝，看着街对面的写字楼。他双手交叉，单挑起一侧嘴角，舌尖舔过上唇，露出一个邪恶又美好的笑容，“好了”，分针指到五点四十，和往常一样从二楼窗口闪过了一个修长的身影。视野中的男人下楼了，今天他穿的是黑色西装，和周围人有说有笑，手里的文件夹是他今天还没有完成的工作。

一滴两滴三滴…水珠顺着玻璃滑落，打在浴缸边缘。

李赫宰被束在椅子上。醒来的时候，胸口前的领带已经消失不见，凭借触感，他也知道手腕处绑着的除了粗糙的尼龙绳，还有今天早上自己精挑细选搭配的Dunhill真丝领带。

“你是谁？”  
“第一个问题”

李赫宰因为脚步声警惕起来，循着声音晃了晃头。突然，覆在眼上的布条被一把扯下，刺眼的光让他习惯性的想要伸手遮住双眼，却因为摩擦而在脉搏处留下了一道拉扯过后殷红的痕迹。李赫宰舔舔嘴唇，咽下的唾液里夹带着一丝腥味。

“你是谁？”李赫宰看起来并不慌张，疑惑中带着质问。  
“第二个问题。呵，你还真是冷漠的家伙啊”。

回答的声音从远到进，顺着李赫宰的脊柱落到椅背后。李赫宰低头看着胸前的纽扣被刀尖打转后挑落，滚到不远处浴缸下的黑色缝隙中。他想要挣脱压在肩头的双手，想要抬起头来看清站在背后的那个男人，却只听到缠绕在身的铁链发出“不情愿”的碰撞声，和脚踝处锁头划过地板的刺啦声。

头顶上方还在摇摆的灯光，被暗藏危险逐渐探出的轮廓一点一点遮住。李赫宰半眯着眼，双颊被男人用拇指和食指扣住，强迫着向后仰去。“嘶～”，嘴角被俯身过来的男人啃咬了一口，不带任何感情，冰冷得和颈窝处正在抽出的针头一样。

“你在干什么？放开我。”  
“第三个问题”，男人挪了一步后，蹲坐在李赫宰面前。

趴上他的膝盖，带着几分玩弄的坏笑，说着满不在乎的字句“你问这个吗？”，男人晃了晃手里细细的针管“催情剂啊”。

瞳孔逐渐放大，眼神变得迷离，李赫宰最后一丝残存着的清醒意识因为饥饿难耐而彻底消失。

“啊～”李赫宰闷哼出声，看着面前赤裸的男人舔舐上他猩红的眼尾，瘙痒的滋味比起疼痛感更加让他崩溃，他想要释放，更多更彻底的释放。

房间里空气燥热，挤进黑色窗帘的光多添了些颓靡之感。

双手的束缚被趴在李赫宰腿根处亲吻的男人解开了，发梢随着汗液扫过已经涨大的分身。

“干我”，跪趴着的男人抬起头来看着李赫宰，模样精致，却在嘴角处带着黏腻的津液。微露出虎牙，用舌尖扫过自己的齿贝，再舔上唇，刚刚才在嘴角留下的那一层欲望随着喉结渗入滚烫的躯体，极尽魅惑。

李赫宰看着摇晃的身姿，产生了一种幸福的错觉，想被包容被温暖，甚至期待被眼前这陶瓷娃娃般精致的变态包裹着再吐出。

李赫宰翻身把男人压在了身下，也许是催情剂的效果，他粗暴的掰开了男人的双腿，看着身下那挑衅的笑容，夹带着几分报复彻底挺入，“原来骚货没有润滑剂也可以变得这么泥泞，呵～”，李赫宰仿佛占据了上风，可空气里变调的呻吟，却是变相的承认了身下的男人才是真正的赢家。

“真是冷漠的家伙，呵～”，男人不紧不慢的用指尖挑开李赫宰被汗和血渍浸染过得白衬衣，一圈一圈划过胸肌，再用指甲戳进洁白的皮肤。

李赫宰被激怒了，一把扯过胸前挑逗的双手，锢到头顶。“就像你期待的那样，今天干死你，嗯呃～”

“好啊”，身下的妖精因为低喘出声的话语更加兴奋了，撕裂般得疼痛让他肆无忌惮更加放松地摇摆着，伴着水渍声，胸前两点被点缀得通红而挺立。

“最好干死我，啊～”，他跪坐在李赫宰的大腿上，上下起伏，突然揪扯了一把李赫宰的头发。

与其说是这动作让李赫宰清醒了一些，不如说是让李赫宰夹着报复的欲望清醒了一些。

李赫宰彻底从男人的体内退出，将他按倒在床上，用膝盖抵上已经湿透的地带，蹭了蹭。等着被侵略的男人绝对是变态中的极致，歪着头咬着手指，面色绯红却还是能够聚拢涣散失神后的目光，对视上李赫宰已经近乎残暴的的眼神。此刻的李赫宰倒像是生吞还留有体温的猎物的变态杀手了。

“啊～”，急促的呼吸声，突然升高的音调，一根，两根，三根，李赫宰绝对完美的手指划过紧致而湿润的内壁，抚平褶皱后又曲起。

“你死还是我活啊？嗯～”，侵略者暴虐的眼神扫过沉醉沦陷的瓷娃娃。

“第四个问题。你死，我活，呃～”，男人在享受中冷笑了一下，探入的指尖带来的快感过于强烈，他那不断收缩刻画印记的甬道，和抽插中激起的乳白色泡沫，让李赫宰溃败不堪，最终随着一根手指没入的还有已经涨得滚烫的性器。

李赫宰脚踝处渗出的血迹沾染上男人的小腿，那里的锁头除了带来冰凉的触感外，还给男人带来了的致命的冲动，他拼命收缩着自己，绞痛感让李赫宰不停的喘着粗气。

“一，二，三。。。”，因为突然加快的抽插动作，男人瓷娃娃般的半张脸都被汗湿的头发遮住了，他的嘴角仍旧挑起一抹坏笑，再数过几个数后，李赫宰大量的精液喷射在了温热的体内。

黑色的窗帘被拉开了，只留下一层白纱遮住清晨透进室内的阳光。

暗红色的床单，暧昧的水迹，怀里躺着的瓷娃娃，手腕处的肿胀，地上的锁链，还有白色衬衣上斑驳的血迹。色彩艳丽的画面比李赫宰昨天的那张设计图稿还要完美。

“最后你在数什么？”  
“第五个问题，数着心跳等待你完全又炙热的爱”

“你是谁？”  
“第一个也是最后一个，我是李东海”。


End file.
